


Thinkin' Out Loud

by KuriDoodleDoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriDoodleDoo/pseuds/KuriDoodleDoo
Summary: Yuri took Otabek’s hand as Ed Sheeran’s voice echoed throughout the rink, dragging him out into the middle of the ice. Otabek skated circles around Yuri a few times, stopping in front of him and placing his right hand on Yuri’s waist, Yuri placing his left on Otabek’s shoulder.





	

Two cold hands landed delicately upon the wall around the skating rink. Yuri looked down at his reddened fingers, wishing he had brought his gloves instead of leaving them behind in an excuse to hold hands with Otabek.

“I think that was one of your better run-throughs.” Yuri looked up slowly at the comment. He and Otabek had chosen this day to go to the rink at the same time to practice together unlike previous days when they had come separately in order to minimize distraction.

Otabek skated gracefully up behind Yuri, wrapping his arms around his waist in a gentle hug. Yuri allowed his eyes to close, letting his head fall back. “What would you say to hot chocolate and maybe a movie tonight?” The Kazakh man offered, laying his sharp chin against one of the blonde’s shoulders. A smile crept its way onto Yuri’s face as he turned in Otabek’s arms. “Well?”

Yuri pretended to be thinking, bring a hand up to play with his own hair, twirling a small strand in between his thumb and index finger. “Hmm…what movie?” The shorter male tilted his head, attempting to keep his smile at bay, failing horribly.

“Viking?” Otabek let on a small smirk, letting out a short laugh at Yuri’s eyeroll. “I know, that one was pretty horrible…how about 28 Panfilovtsev?” When the smaller skater seemed interested, Otabek nodded shortly. “Alright. Guess it’s a date then, hm?”

“I suppose it is.” Yuri slowly traced his hands up Otabek’s arms, humming and looking over to where their shared speaker was playing a new song. “Come.”

Yuri took Otabek’s hand as Ed Sheeran’s voice echoed throughout the rink, dragging him out into the middle of the ice. Otabek skated circles around Yuri a few times, stopping in front of him and placing his right hand on Yuri’s waist, Yuri placing his left on Otabek’s shoulder. The linked their other hands, Otabek pulling Yuri in so his head was rested on his chest. They gently pushed around the rink like this for awhile, skating quietly together while pressed warmly against one another. Otabek pulled back, hooking his hands around Yuri’s waist, lifting him into the air, smiling with the other man and placing a soft kiss to his cheek as he brought him down.

Otabek sang to Yuri as they skated in circles, hands held tightly, “Darling I, will, be lovin’ you till we’re seventy…” He spun the other boy. “And baby my, heart, could still fall as hard at twenty-three…”

Yuri followed with the next set of lyrics, allowing Otabek to dip him, then spin him up and back into his arms. “I’m thinkin’ bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand…” He spread his arms out like wings, one knee bent as he was lifted off of the ice and into the frigid air.

This time, they sang together. “Well, me I fall in love with you every single day…and I just wanna tell you I am…”

Otabek brought his lover down, dipping so far down that he was almost laying across the ice, but he brought him up in the last second, letting his soft voice ring out for his Yuri and singing  as passionately as he skated. He spun with the Russian, running his hands lovingly through the longer blonde hair, eyes closed and cheeks rosy. He watched Yuri’s toned leg come up behind him, toe as pointed as he could get it with skates on. Otabek could hardly stop his hand from running down his muscled thigh, wrapping his fingers around his shin, pushing the leg as far as he knew it could go. He let the thinly-clothed leg come back down, tracing his hands back up to his partner’s body to his face.

As the song ended, he pulled Yuri in, cuddling him up to his own chest. The two of them panted softly together, both moving in for a gentle kiss. Yuri brought his hands up, reaching to fix Otabek’s flopped over hair.

“I think I love you too much, Yura…” Otabek breathed softly against Yuri’s lips, bringing him close. As Otabek lead him toward the exit of the rink, Yuri dug his skate into the ice to attempt to stop him.

“Beka. There is no such thing as too much love.” Yuri reached up, one hand on Otabek’s shoulder, the overwhelming love filling his chest, his head, his stomach, everything feeling too hot right now.

 

\---

 

Otabek shook his head, smiling at Yuri and gently lifting him off of the ice, walking off, latching the opening behind himself and making his way toward the locker room. “Come on, Yurochka. I’m looking forward to that movie.”

Once inside the locker room, Otabek sat down, removing his skates from sore feet, hissing quietly in pain. Yuri changed rather quickly, throwing on some comfortable sweats and a sweater over his work-out clothes. He sat down in front of Otabek, taking his sock-covered foot into his lap.

“Yura, my feet probably stink-”

“I don’t care!” Yuri snapped, taking great care in rubbing the Kazakh’s sore foot. “Stinky or not, you don’t deserve hurt feet…” He mumbled softly, massaging one foot, then the other, Otabek sighing in pleasure and doing his best not to slide off of the bench he had been on. As Yuri did that, he slipped on his sweater, cheeks tinged pink from remembering their little improvised pair skate routine.

“…eka…”

The way he held his Yura, the way he dipped him and hugged him close whenever he felt the music tell him to.

“Beka!”

Otabek snapped back to reality, looking down at his young lover.

“Put your shoes on. I want to go home.” Yuri stood, letting Otabek adjust to his new height in shoes before pulling him along to wear Otabek parked the bike.

“I think you are just craving some hot chocolate.” Otabek snuck his hand down to slip into Yuri’s back pocket. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.”

Yuri jumped slightly at the hand against his butt, but it was truly innocent affection, so he let it slide.

Yuri was mostly silent on the way home, relaxing even in the cold air of Moscow. He breathed in the faint scent of musk that Otabek still had attached to him from working out, ran his fingers over the leather jacket his boyfriend wore, peeped around to watch Otabek’s focused face. It wasn’t a long ride home, but with watching the world go by and focusing on minute details of his partner, it made the bike ride seem just a little longer.

As Otabek pulled up and parked, kicking out the kickstand and helping his dear boy off, he had a slight smile about his face. “Head inside, I’ll be in in a sec.” Yuri nodded, complying with his request and walking into their shared home. He stood around awkwardly for a moment, lifting one of his talkative cats off the floor and greeting it with gentle nuzzles and pets, setting it down once more and deciding to heat up some milk for their coco. Otabek soon came inside, dusting snow off of himself and hanging his coat up.

“Kitchen.” Yuri spoke softly, but loud enough for Otabek to hear where he was, poking his head out from behind the door frame.

“Here. I forgot to give you this earlier in the morning before practice.” Otabek practically stomped over with his heavy boots, handing Yuri a small box. “I love you.” He bent forward, kissing Yuri’s head and heading into the kitchen to finish making their hot chocolate. Yuri opened his tiny gift, grinning wide at the itty bitty tiger pendant on a gold chain. The younger male quickly turned on his sore heel, all but skipping to Otabek and wrapping his arms around his torso. Otabek couldn’t help but laugh, wrapping an arm around Yuri’s shoulders.

“Here, let me put it on you…” Otabek took the chain, letting Yuri turn around and lift up his gorgeous hair. He traced a cold finger along the connection of his neck and shoulder while bringing the chain up, causing Yuri to shiver as the chain was latched at the back of his neck. “There…” Yuri turned back around, adjusting the chilled chain. “You look beautiful, my love…” Otabek marveled at his good-looking man for a moment, kissing his cheek and tending to the chocolate again.

“Why don’t you go set up the movie and some blankets, and I’ll finish up here.” Otabek offered to Yuri, watching the younger nod and walk off with a smile planted on his lips.

It wasn’t much longer before Yuri had curled up on the couch, resting his head against a body pillow and wrapped up in several blankets. He was watching the home screen of 28 Panfilovtsev play over and over, dozing off a few times until he heard boots being kicked off, then was surprised with Otabek flopping down with a heavy sigh beside him.

“Ready? This has a decently high rating, I think you’ll like it. Here, sweetie.” Otabek winked subtly, handing his beautiful lover a cup of nice and hot coco. “I even added some cinnamon, just how you like it.” Otabek leaned over, kissing the side of Yuri’s tired head. He sweetly whispered against his ear, “I won’t be upset if you fall asleep during the movie, just don’t spill that hot drink all over us.” He chuckled mostly to himself, starting the movie and wrapping an arm around the other. As Yuri sipped, he felt more content than he ever had in years.

Sitting beside the one he loved, watching a decent movie on a more than decently sized television, curled up with a warm cat, a warm drink, and a warm fuzzy blanket. He glanced up once more at Otabek, setting his drink down and curling closer to him and closing his eyes. Nothing in his life would ever come above this moment.

Not a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, this was a quick fluffy break to distract me from my horrible cold, please enjoy! Why am I so sick, pls end me


End file.
